In many semiconductor device and circuit applications (e.g., power circuits such as invertors, switches, transformers, etc.), it is desirable to measure current flows through the semiconductor devices and circuits. Semiconductor device and circuit packages are become smaller and smaller (e.g., because of increasing miniaturization). For example, many high voltage electronics packages or systems (“HV systems”) are now size, space or weight constrained. Compact alternating current (AC) and direct current (DC) sensors are required, which minimize power losses in the system while improving measurement accuracy. Apart from the size and performance requirements for use with HV systems, the current sensors are also constrained to function under conditions of HV galvanic isolation.